


The fic where Leon fricks a snail

by Mika_23



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: I couldn't do this without you guys <3, I'd like to thank the ppl on discord for this idea, M/M, btw crackfic don't take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_23/pseuds/Mika_23
Summary: The title saids it all.Thank you and goodnight.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	The fic where Leon fricks a snail

Leon Kuwata sat on his bed.The feeling of both excitement and embarrassment clouded his mind.The fact that he actually said such a proposition out loud and his boyfriend of all people managed to agree to it was surprising.He tapped his fingers on his leg rather impatiently.Surely it wouldn’t take that long?

Well speak of the devil.His boyfriends head peak through the doorway a smile accompanying him.  
“R-Ready?”  
“Hell yeah!”  
Makoto walked into the bedroom, rocking a snail costume.His sexy baby legs walking seductively.Leon and Makoto kissed passionately and made love.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> I should really think about typing before sending it.


End file.
